Poor Little Red Riding Hood
by Lady Lemonade
Summary: Koukuya The gang decides to celebrate an American holiday because they need an excuse for a party. Sadly, no one knows who is who, and a bunch of people they don't know invited themselves.


_Poor Red Riding Hood  
_**By: **Lady Lemonade  
Note: When it's on a certain character (i.e: Tomoki), and it's in reference to another (i.e.: Izumi), they are seen merely as the costume they're wearing. If it gets confusing, gomen! Also, this isn't that funny. It's actually kind of... blah. In any case, hope you enjoy it!  
**_Disclaimer_**: I do not own Digimon, Moon Child, any musical artists mentioned, nor Dance Dance Revolution. Also, some of the characters say things inspiredfrom 'Little Red Riding Hood' by Sam the Sham. Actually, they say some of the lyrics. But they aren't singing it. Listen to the song. Buy a CD with the song. -Insert subliminal messages here-

* * *

All parties were the same. The stereo blaring at who knows how many decibels, people dancing, and the ever-present snacks available until dinner came. If it even did. Nothing out of the ordinary would occur, and it would end in the same manner all other parties did. This was all a terrible lie, and if one believed this then they're crazy. Yay! This year, the gang of Chosen Children had developed a grand idea. Over in America, there would be a night dedicated to scaring each other, dressing in costumes, and collecting candy. Parties ran amok, sugar-rushes never reached an end until the first of November, and people in strange costumes haunted the streets to locate the nearest cure for a toothache from candy over-dose. It had seemed like a wonderful idea, gathering their group of friends to cosplay their favorite video game or anime character, buy lots of candy, play a horror film in another room, and blast any and all the creepy music they could get their hands on.

They were fifteen, and with their parents permission began decorating Junpei's house (his parents were much more lenient AND he had all that magicians stuff). Kouichi, being the one dedicated to the arts, had made cut out pumpkins and cardboard skeletons. Izumi's parents made all sorts of trips to Italy with her, so she gathered all kinds of foreign candy as well as local kinds. Tomoki's older brother, Yutaka, was studying to be in the fashion industry, so he got them all kinds of costumes. Junpei set up his house best he could so it would have a 'spooky' effect. Takuya gathered all his horror films (he had a large quantity) for their viewing pleasure, and Kouji was best known for his dark music.

Everything was planned out; Junpei's house held a mild resemblance to a haunted house, and they were all set. Unfortunately, something happened they had not anticipated. Yutaka made them costumes all right… but he accidentally confused who had asked for what and none of them knew who was in what. It didn't help that they were having a party got leaked out in the school, and rather obviously a few people they didn't even know the names of invited themselves to said party. So of course everything got hectic, and people were being told to do things and then were forced to explain they weren't who Junpei had initially thought they were. Then he'd have a spazz when someone would be setting up food, and they'd have to explain they were assigned to do it and he'd calm down realizing it was one of his close friends. Just which one he wasn't quite sure.

Junpei himself was obvious enough as to whom he was, it was his house so it was virtually impossible to not know he was himself. He had on some strange purple costume, with one eye, and a large horn on top. When the costume was delivered earlier that day, it was already too late to try and get a makeshift one before the party started. Thus he was stuck being this 'One-Eyed, One-Horned, Flying Purple People Eater' for the party. Oh the humiliation… silly Yutaka, this was meant to be Tomoki's costume! But the size was far too big for the younger boy, thus Junpei and he could not trade costumes. Though that involved locating Tomoki first, and from what Junpei could tell there were several others his age. The poor, lonely sixteen-year old hosting a party larger than he wanted to hold.

Meanwhile as Junpei spazzed over the refreshments, Izumi put _Moon Child_ on in the room dedicated to the horror films. While it wasn't particularly scary, it did have vampires. She sighed, and looked at her Houdini costume. Silly Yutaka, that was meant to be Junpei's costume! It was not what she had wanted, nor what she was interested in. That was okay though, the mask hid her face so no one would know it was she inside the silly magicians outfit. The candy was already out, and she wished she had been there to see Takuya put it out, because that was his job. Alas, she got there long after he had set it out. Thus, she didn't know who he was.

Kouichi put the final touches on the skeleton, nodded his head, and then left to go check on the other decorations in case they got torn. He had on a black cat costume, and thanked all things holy that it came with make-up to cover his face with. The make-up hid his furious blush from his costume. There were black cat ears, a black tank top with lots of soft fur-like fuzz on the bottoms and the straps. Attached to the straps were large, and dark black fishnets with cat face designs on it. He wore black cat paw gloves, and he wore tripp black with silver eyelet and chain handcuff pants. His shoes were black, and shaped like a cats foot and covered in soft fuzz. The make-up was black 'paint', with pink on his nose in a triangle, and white whiskers. Silly Yutaka, this was supposed to be Kouji's costume! Though he could see where the mix-up might occur… but still. He was so embarrassed, and these girls wouldn't stop fawning over him. Kouji probably wouldn't have minded though, he was used to girls. But then… Kouichi couldn't find Kouji. Actually, sometimes he couldn't find himself whenever he passed a mirror on the wall.

Tomoki put in a _Marilyn Manson_ CD mix, and scooted away from the stereo. For some reason, that artist always gave him the creeps. Also, it was beyond him how exactly Kouji came to possess that CD, nor why he was interested. Then again, he was Tomoki and he was rather fond of his beloved _Ayumi Hamasaki_. He looked down dismayed at his Dilandau cosplay costume. Silly Yutaka, that was Takuya's costume! He was the pyro (as was Shinya), not him! Tomoki couldn't even stand summer! How he loved his winter… actually, the young Himi was unsure how his brother got everyone's costumes so mixed up! Especially his. They lived in the same house… it didn't make sense. He'd have to check on his brother when he got back home. The youngest child of the Chosen merely hid himself, because he found himself horribly embarrassed in the armor. Besides, the wigs bangs covered most of his face, so not many people could recognize him.

Kouji was just one of the many werewolves at the party. He couldn't really figure out why so many people wanted to be a werewolf, vampire, or witch. Couldn't they have been a bit more original? Silly Yutaka, this was Kouichi's costume! Though the mistake was understandable. A Leblanc cosplayer walked by, and he ignored it. That was more of that girl than he ever really cared to see… really, it was. He then felt sick because there were some things he never wanted to see. That was it, so he rushed right into the bathroom. Several people backed away from the door in alarm after hearing the sounds of Kouji losing the lunch he had eaten earlier that day. Poor thing, he needs a hug. Once he's done throwing up anyway, otherwise a disaster may happen.

Of all the Chosen, Takuya was probably the most annoyed with his costume. By now, it was obvious as to whose costume he got stuck with. Silly Yutaka, Izumi was the one who wanted to be Little Red Riding Hood! Anyone who thought the brunette would come out and say he was the one in the costume, was utterly mad. The red hood was pulled over his face to hide the poor boy's shame, and red cloak attached to it was wrapped around him in a feeble attempt to hide the costume. It was a white tripp brocade lace-up top, with a nice pair of red skorts with lace bottoms. It reached his knees, while on his feet were black dress shoes and red shoelaces. When later people asked what he was at the 'Halloween Party', he'd lie and say one of the werewolves. There were enough people dressed as one; he could easily get away with it. Later he'd kill Yutaka. Who was probably the only one who knew, and laughing his butt off right now.

People danced in the house, while those in the backyard had conversations of the supernatural. Junpei's parents were upstairs, earplugs in their eyes and silently praying the police wouldn't be called on them. The person in the Houdini costume rushed to one of the televisions and proceeded to hook-up a Dance Dance Revolution game, pad and all. The Purple People Eater ran over to see what the magician was up too. For a moment he watched them with a thoughtful expression. It was obviously one of the others… but which one of them got his costume? They were too tall to be Tomoki, but not tall enough to be Kouji or Takuya. That left either Izumi or Kouichi… but which one? In any case, he was thankful they were setting up the machine. It was one more thing the people had to do.

"Thanks." Junpei hollered over the music to the Houdini, and they simply nodded in response. Understandable, it hurt ones throat to be heard over the strange American music. He made a note to later question Kouji's taste in music… by now there was _Ramstein_ playing. Several people rushed over to play, and from what Junpei could see there were about three witches, four werewolves, a Red Riding Hood, a black cat, and an Eclipse of Demon Diary alternating between turns. He knew one of those werewolves had to be either Takuya or Kouji. They two had very similar heights, so with costumes hiding what they looked like he couldn't tell who was who unless he saw their eyes or heard them speak.

Kouichi played against a Red Riding Hood, and he found himself getting easily defeated by her. Though she did look kind of flat… maybe she exercised a lot? He noticed all the girls physically fit from exercise were smaller than girls who didn't. He blushed more and shook his head. He wasn't noticing those things, he wasn't! He wasn't a pervert! Poor thing… he really wasn't. He just drew a lot, and noticed these things without meaning too. Now he needs a hug! He saw the Leblanc cosplayer, and shuddered. Now he was scarred. After his turn, he rushed to the bathroom where he heard a werewolf was puking in earlier. Maybe the werewolf saw the Leblanc cosplayer as well? He knew how the other felt…

Walking from the kitchen with a few more refreshments, Tomoki 'eeped' and jumped out of the way of a black cat that rushed by. They looked ready to puke… perhaps they shouldn't have offered so much candy? He looked over and saw the werewolves lining up to face the Red Riding Hood on the DDR game. Oh, those teenagers were having a field day with that joke, now weren't they? Momentarily Tomoki recalled that Izumi had wanted to be Little Red Riding Hood. But she wasn't that good on the DDR pad (she beat the crap out of everyone with the controller though), or that tall. He doubted any of the males in their group of friends would even come to the party in the costume. It had to have been another person then. Looking around, he sighed and wondered where the others were, and WHO they were.

On the DDR pad, Takuya was ignoring the fact a bunch of people dressed in werewolf costumes were having a bit too much fun. They seemed to have thought it funny that while they danced on the pad to say things like, "Need an escort to your Grandmother's house? I'll keep you nice and warm." Did they seriously think he was a girl? He didn't want to think about that too much. He'd understand if someone mistook Kouji for a girl, he was the one with long hair. Then again, Kouji probably wasn't wearing a skort and covering his face with a hood. He hoped that anyway, that was a scary image. The werewolf he was playing against currently decided to take the costume a step overboard. They smelled horrible, and fake drool would roll down their 'snout'. And the 'fur' covering their body? Don't even get the brunette started. He may have been a male, but even he had limits on the tolerable amounts of body hair.

A few more rounds went by, and Kouji sat in a corner still trying to figure out whom the Red Riding Hood was. He knew for a fact Izumi specifically asked for that as a costume, but whoever had it definitely was not the blonde. So he watched the face off between wolf and… girl? …trying to figure out who it was. Not once had he gone up there to go against the unknown Hooded one, mainly because he knew he'd be incapable of resisting the urge to make a joke. C'mon. Anyone wearing a wolf/werewolf costume with a Red Riding Hood in the same room would make a bad joke entirely because the joke presented itself to be made. Kouji sighed, and looked down at his werewolf costume. It was a gray button-up shirt with a black vest over it, and gray furf around the collar and the sleeve's cuffs. The costume came with furfy dark gray wolf ears, paws, and 'back paws' (betterly known as very comfortable slippers shaped and covered in fake fur to look like a werewolves foot). It also had a nice pair of black dress pants that came with it, that made Kouji wonder if Yutaka had been working on somebody's vampire costume while making his. Which was really Kouichi's. Silly Yutaka!

The switching of CDs, horror movies, and replenishing the refreshments was sapping a large deal of energy from all six of the original participants of the party. While they never knew whom they were speaking to, all agreed this was rigorous work. Next time they held a party… they were going to go through the up-most extremes for their school to never know about it! And Takuya? He would never trust Yutaka with his costume ever, EVER again. Deciding to end his reign over DDR soon, he put his game to Standard and chose his song. It was one of the funner songs on Standard. He hit the 'x' button on the pad, and the room got quiet when hearing the starting words.

"I told the Witch Doctor, I was in love with you…" Came the singing voice. The partygoers did a double take, before grinning and dancing to the song. Came the chorus, everyone in the room sang along. "Ooo eee, ooo ah ah! Ting tang walla walla bing bang!" While it may never quite be understood, they knew the song. Once it was completed, the brunette got off to get a drink and refill the candy dishes. A werewolf watched him, and fell out of his chair when watching Takuya refill the candy dishes. The brunette shook his head and rolled his eyes.

Walking into another room, Takuya silently wondered why _Dragostea Din Tea_ by _O-Zone_ was playing. He watched several people going 'Noma Noma YAY!' and sipping flavored water. He then wondered if someone spiked the drinks with some nomimasu. Not many people where in the room anymore, because they all fled to play 'Witch Doctor' on DDR now. What has he done? …shrugging it off, he flopped on a seat near a few other people and grabbed a drink. He did a quick taste test, and after ensuring no one spiked it he took deeper gulps. Ah, they had the best-flavored water. The few people in there that were dancing were acting drunk, which was strange considering most these people were quite calm. Those drinking their water soon got up to watch the now apparent DDR contest.

The brunette shook his head, and pulled his hood down further. The song soon ended, and got replaced by something in English. Takuya couldn't fathom what they were saying, but it was a nice soft song for a change. He relaxed some, letting his tired leg muscles enjoy the break. They certainly deserved it. He was alone in the room for a short while, kicking back until he figured the candy bowls needed refilling again. When that time came, he got up and stretched before seeing a furry hand held out in front of him. Blinking, he peered somewhat out of the hood without revealing his face. He saw the werewolf that took his costume a smidge too seriously. He should have known it was that guy from the smell… sighing, he stepped back some.

"May I help you?" Takuya asked in annoyance.

"What big eyes you have…" The guy in the werewolf costume commented. The brunette quickly stepped back.

"How would you know?" Takuya asked in an irritated tone. The guy couldn't have seen his eyes.

"When you grabbed a drink, you hood moved slightly out of the way. I saw your face." The guy explained simply. The brunette froze. "Don't worry, I'm the only one who caught a glimpse." He reassured the brunette.

"So, now that you made your bad joke I'm off…" Takuya said briskly, and began to maneuver around the guy.

"Oh, but I'm not done." He pouted. The brunette sighed.

"Fine, but hurry it up." Takuya grouched.

"The kind of eyes that drive wolves mad…" The guy continued, and got a raised brow from the brunette in response.

"Okay… now you're done." Takuya ordered, getting a bit uncomfortable now.

"So just to see that you don't get chased." The guy cut in. "I think I ought to walk with you for a ways." He explained. The brunette rolled his eyes.

"You're having a bit too much fun with that." He grumbled, and brushed past the guy. He grabbed Takuya's arm. "Hey!" He snapped. "Let go." Takuya demanded.

"Little Red Riding Hood," The guy began again. "I'd like to hold you if I could." The brunette gave him a disturbed look. "But you might think I'm a big bad wolf so I won't…" He said in an almost sad manner.

"That's… err… nice… I need to refill the candy bowls." Takuya muttered, now thankful his hood was covering his face. Apparently the guy was mistaking the brunette for a cross-dresser or something… and was now flirting with him. Not that it was necessarily a bad thing, but it was… making him uneasy.

"One dance?" The guy requested. Sighing with reluctance, the brunette resigned and the guy had a gleeful look. Takuya decided the guy may have taken the costume a bit too far, but in a way it was kind of cool. Somehow he made it so the snout would grin when he did. "I'm going keep my sheep suit on… until I'm sure you've been shown, that I can be trusted walking with you alone…" The guy said in a joking manner. The brunette gave him a half-hearted, yet very confused grin.

"Ooookay, you do that." He replied, giving the guy a pat. It was somewhat of an awkward dance, namely because the brunette didn't know how to dance. The grin the guy was giving him through his werewolf mask was also making him rather self-conscious as well. It went on for a few more songs, before another person in a werewolf costume walked into the room. The newcomer leaned against the doorframe of the room, and crossed his arms while idly watching the two. Beneath the make-up and mask, they wore an entertained grin. Takuya blushed slightly. There was no way now he would ever tell a living soul he was the Riding Hood dancing with the big bad werewolf that had this really nasty stench. Never!

As he watched the two, Kouji worked on his plan of action. Apparently he wasn't the only wolf interested. Wasn't Takuya going to die of embarrassment when he found out that Kouji knew his secret! The once retired Warrior of Light should have known though that it was Takuya in the outfit. He was the only one of them all with enough courage to walk to a party in the wrong costume, and somehow still manage to hide their identity. For the most part. After all, Kouji only knew it was Takuya because the brunette was the only one assigned to do the candy dishes and it was sheer luck Kouji caught him doing it. The brunette was a sneaky one when he bothered to be… it was how he became known as the King of Pranks.

It was a short while before the second 'werewolf' decided to interrupt the two, and politely asked the first 'werewolf' if he could take over. With just as much courteous movements the guy left, and Takuya now found himself dancing with yet another guy he didn't really know. His night seemed to be getting worse, and worse. At least it couldn't get any worse though, right? The first werewolf seemed nice enough, he probably wouldn't tell anyone Takuya's secret. This new guy didn't know his secret, and plus the brunette doubted he even knew the guy.

"You took your interest in red a bit far, Takuya." The new werewolf commented. That voice…

"Kouji?" Takuya squeaked, and only because Kouji knew his brunette friend well enough did he tighten his grip. He knew Takuya's first instinct would be to run and hide, but so long as he held tight his friend wouldn't slip into a closet to hide.

"You know, you're the only one of us that will wear something like that and have no one even know it was you." Kouji said with a grin.

"So how did you know?" Takuya asked with a low growl. Evil Kouji, knowing him too well…

"Luck. I knew you had candy dish duty, and by accident I saw you refilling them." Kouji answered with a simple shrug.

"Why'd you cut in? I was having this lovely conversation with the creepy and smelly werewolf." Takuya asked with a mild pout. Not that Kouji actually saw any of his friend's facial expressions; the hood was over his face.

"I was jealous?" Kouji tried.

"Of me or the wolf?" The brunette joked.

"The wolf. I'm sure there'll be another werewolf cutting in later. You seem to have a fan club with them…" Kouji continued.

"Hahah, very funny." Takuya grouched.

"No, seriously." Kouji told him. It was true; the guys in werewolf costumes were rather fond of their Riding Hood.

"Great." Takuya sulked.

"Aww, it can't be that bad." Kouji laughed.

"Could you do me a favor?" Takuya asked.

"Ah, I do naught but favors for my dearest friend." The once bandana-ed but now werewolf-eared one replied.

"Hide meee…" Takuya requested.

"I'll try. But I only know one way too…" Kouji trailed.

"Thank you!" Takuya cheered. "What a big heart you have!"

"The more to love you with, my dear." Kouji responded with a grin. That earned him a nice startled expression. Takuya actually jerked his head up so Kouji could see his face without meaning to.

"Say what?" The brunette looked shell-shocked.

"What full lips you have…" Kouji trailed again, getting a deep blush from his brunette friend as he leaned closer to the other's face.

"Ehh?" Takuya was now confused, flattered, and err… even more confused now.

"They're sure to lure someone bad." Kouji whispered, and lightly motioned his head in the direction of the first werewolf guy watching from behind the doorframe. He quickly hid.

"Oh…" Takuya faintly replied.

"Why are you blushing?" Kouji asked with a grin. Oh, he was having far too much fun… he finally understood why the wolf followed after Red Riding Hood now.

"Eh… cause this costume is really hot…" Takuya lied. Little did he realize the kind of opening he just made for his friend's now apparent flirting.

"True. Especially on you." Kouji complimented, and laughed at the darkening blush. "Little Red Riding Hood… you sure are looking good." He whispered softly, leaning even closer to Takuya's face.

"Eh… geh… ah… this music isn't scary." The brunette pointed out, attempting to change the subject. He really had no clue what to do in this situation.

"You're everything a big bad wolf could want…" Kouji continued.

"And I suppose you're one?" Takuya asked with a tint of sarcasm in his voice.

"You decide that." Kouji shrugged, and tagged the brunette with a sudden kiss. He pulled away a few seconds later. "So-"

"Bad wolf, we don't need air." Takuya interrupted him, and pulled him down for another kiss. Kouji didn't mind. Neehee… and the make-out session followed.

…Elsewhere…

"…and then some other werewolf got to him. I feel so unloved…" The first werewolf guy whined to his friend, somewhere far from the party.

"It's okay. There'll be others." His friend patted him.

"Guess I better go back to the Digital World, huh?" He asked.

"Yup."

"…before I do… I must know… where do DigiEggs come from? The ones not born from dead Digimon?"

"…sigh… well, I guess you're old enough to know the story of the Birdramon and the Stingmon…"

…back at the party…

In her Houdini costume still, Izumi made her way towards the music room. Tomoki for some reason didn't put in a new CD (if only she knew it was because he came across the Leblanc cosplayer), so she was off to do his job for him. While she didn't know what it was, she knew he had a good reason not to. He was responsible for his age and would always try his hardest to do his job. When she got into the room, she stopped. There stood a Red Riding Hood and werewolf making out, and apparently the 'innocent little red riding hood' was taking advantage of 'her' hood to hide the faces of them. The blonde teen put her hands on her hips and pursed her lips.

"I'm not sure which one of you is Takuya, and which one of you is Kouji… but I know your secret now! Ahahahah!" Izumi alleged maniacally. She knew it was the two because they were the only ones in their group who were close to the same height (as previously mentioned), and one of them wanted to be a werewolf and she wanted to be a Red Riding Hood. Kouichi actually was the one who wanted to be a werewolf… she and him thought it would be a great joke, seeing as the two had been going out for a while. "That means one of you two owe me ten yen! Fork it over tomorrow at school." She ordered with a smug grin, changed the CD, and then turned on her heel to laugh the rest of the way to tell her findings to Junpei. Why Junpei? He was the only one she definitely knew was who she thought it was. After she left, the two broke away.

"You tell her, you die." Takuya threatened.

"I won't, I won't." Kouji assured him. They made sure she was definitely gone. "…want to continue this in a closet?" He asked.

"No! I just came out of one!" Takuya scowled, and bopped him on the head. Kouji just laughed at him, and rubbed his head. Silence. "…do I really look good in this?"

"Uhm… sure. Yeah. Though to be honest it kind of weirds me out…" Kouji honestly told him.

"Same. Just making sure. Cause if it didn't, I'd be a bit concerned you might request I wear it again." Takuya explained.

"Don't worry. I won't." Kouji promised. More silence. "How about the bathroom?"

"About ten people have thrown up in there, no." Takuya informed him. Kouji cringed. Even more silence.

"…Behind the bushes in the front yard?" Kouji suggested.

"All right, all right…" Takuya complied, and the two snuck off to their hiding place to continue their nice make-out session. The next day at school, everyone was chittering and chattering away about the party. They never did find out who was the Red Riding Hood. They never saw that unusually realistic werewolf again. But they did know that at some point in time Takuya and Kouji started going out, and that Kouichi was the cat bishounen. The poor thing then developed rabid fangirls that Izumi had to fight off to defend her beloved. Moral of the story? Don't let Yutaka do your costumes. He'll intentionally screw it up, and then move to France the night you have your party making it impossible for you to kill him.

* * *

**A/N: **On the 'noma noma yay' bit, it's a joke. xD My friend was explaining to me this joke they use over in Japan (of course they listen to the Numa Numa song there!) on that song. See they have this alchoholic beverage called 'nomimasu', and 'numa' sounds awfully similar to 'noma', ne? Neehee. So yeah. In case no one got that. In any case, Happy Halloween! Cross your fingers, you might get a new chapter from 'GaE' tomorrow! If not... please don't kill me! I'll share candy! o.o 


End file.
